The Pathology Core, is designed to provide the investigators of the Program Project with expert pathologic evaluation of all soft tissue sarcomas that present at Memorial Hospital. In addition to the pathologic and histologic characterization of tumor specimens, fresh tissue from surgical specimens is procured for studies in Projects 2 and 3. A bank of frozen sarcoma tissue has been maintained and provides well characterized tissue for molecular, biochemical and genetic studies. This tissue bank is a major resource of material and one of the largest collections in the country.